Animaux domestiques et créatures fantastiques
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Les sorciers comme leurs condisciples moldus ont toujours aimés s'entourer d'animaux domestiques en tout genre.  Hiboux, chats, crapauds, rats.  Ainsi que d'animaux plus rares.  Chiens à trois têtes, phénix, boursouf, serpents géants.  Et puis il y a toute ces créatures fantastiques qui font rêver les sorciers.  Dragons, Hippogriffe, calmar géant, Velane.
1. Le vilain petit canard

Il se souvient de la première fois où il l'avait vu. C'était une petite boule de poil dont personne ne voulait. C'était le vilain petit canard de la portée.  
Toute la nichée se trouvait dans un carton où il avait été écrit en gros lettrage noir « chaton à adopter, non sérieux s'abstenir ». Le carton était placé sur le perron d'un immeuble. Juste à côté de la porte une fenêtre était ouverte et une jeune femme accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre guettait les éventuels futurs maitres de ses chats. D'autre chats rodaient non loin et il aurait pu parier que certains de ses chats avait été croisés avec des fléreurs.  
Il avait observé pendant longtemps les enfants s'approcher du carton pour jouer avec les petits chats. Il était resté là pendant toute la journée à regarder les chats rentrer par la fenêtre de la jeune Arabella pendant que petit à petit le carton se vidait. A la fin de la journée presque tous les chats avaient été adoptés, tous sauf un.

A la fin de la journée, alors que personne ne le regardait, et que la jeune femme était partie nourrir ses chats, il s'approcha doucement du carton. Il ne restait qu'une petite boule de poil bien plus maigre que ses frères et sœurs. Mais alors qu'il s'approcha la petite chatte ouvrit ses grands yeux jaunes pour le fixer avant de s'approcher et de le lâcher de sa minuscule langue râpeuse. Emue jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur il caressa la petite bête qui émit un petit miaulement avant de s'avancer de sa démarche pataude vers son autre main posée dans le carton pour s'y loger dessus en ronronnant tant bien que mal. Il cessa ses caresses pour poser sa main sur le chaton couché au creux de sa main. Souriant il l'amena vers lui pour la serrer contre son cœur.  
La jeune femme était revenue à sa fenêtre et le regardait en souriant comprenant son besoin d'affection lui qui était un cracmol et avait était rejeté par leur monde. Elle regarda le jeune homme partir en tenant précautionneusement la petite chatte grise.


	2. Le hululement de trop

Il est en train de le rendre fou. Ce petit hibou à peine plus gros qu'un vif d'or virevolte dans sa chambre en émettant des cris stridents. En plus il ne répond qu'au nom stupide que Ginny lui a donné. A-t-on idée de donner un nom pareil à une boule de plume ? Coquecigrue c'est tellement bête comme nom, remarque ça lui va bien.

C'est la deuxième fois en l'espace de 20 min que Percy vient se plaindre du bazar que mettait « ce stupide volatile ». Il est marrant Percy comme si c'était facile de le faire taire. A part lui donner du miamhibou pour qu'il se calme un peu il y a aucune solution. Et encore cette option peut être radicale vu que Coq a tendance à s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Par merlin combien cette bestiole est fatigante, ça le change de Croutard. Vivement qu'Harry arrive tellement il s'ennuie cet été, seul dans sa chambre avec son hibou qui virevolte et Percy qui vient crier sur son vif d'or à plume.

Justement, Coq vient d'émettre 29 hululements sonores en l'espace de même pas 10 min. Percy lui ayant interdit d'émettre 1 hululement toutes les 20 secondes, il ne doit pas lui rester beaucoup de marge avant que son frère débarque comme une furie dans sa chambre.  
En calculant bien sachant que dans 10 minutes il y a : 60 secondes x 10 soit 600 secondes, et que Coq ne peut émettre qu'un hululement toutes les 20 secondes, 600/20, donc 30 hululements en 10 minutes, il ne va pas tarder à voir débarquer son frère dans la chambre rouge comme une écrevisse et la mine renfrognée.


	3. Une vie de chien

Chez les peuples de l'eau il existe un dicton « avoir une vie de strangulot ». Et on peut dire que Doour à une sacrée vie de strangulot. Cela peut paraitre logique quand on en est un, mais en réalité même pour un démon des eaux il n'a vraiment pas de chance.

Il arrive souvent que les gens de son espèce se retrouve à jouer le chien de garde dans un jardin des êtres de l'eau. C'est un fait ça existe. Si vous n'avez pas de chance, vous finissez attaché à un poteau à faire des grimaces et à courir après une baballe que vous lance de petites créatures à queue de poisson. O c'est pas si mal une vie comme ça, vous faites de l'exercice de temps en temps, vous dormez souvent et vous ne chassez pas votre nourriture.

Mais le problème c'est que si on à l'âme aventureuse on s'ennuie vite. Et malheureusement c'est le cas de Doour.  
Petit rejeton d'une portée de plusieurs strangulot il a été séparé bien trop tôt de sa mère afin de devenir le nouveau jouet d'un selkie particulièrement pourri gâté.  
Il ne se sentait pas mal dans cette nouvelle famille, mais bon son esprit aventureux l'a vite poussé à rêver d'autre horizon que ce petit jardin tranquille dans un lac particulièrement ennuyeux.  
Alors un jour quand une tempête a emporté le piquet qui l'empêchait de partir, il n'a pas réfléchi longtemps. Doour est partit sans se retourner pour descendre la rivière vers un autre lac. Il était tellement heureux à cette instant-là, il se sentait l'âme d'un vrai aventurier, mais c'était sans compter sur un imprévu.  
Imprévu, qui l'a mené à se retrouver coincé dans un bocal au milieu d'une salle de classe devant des humains à l'air ahurit qui le contemple à travers la vitre.


	4. 5 min dans une vie

Il avait 5 minutes. 5 minutes pour lui sauver la vie.  
Quand il a croisé son regard il a été happé par l'iris jaunâtre qui le regarde d'un air malheureux. L'oiseau de proie enfermé derrière une minuscule cage où il ne peut même pas étendre ses ailes parait en piteux état. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps cette cage le retient mais il espère bien que dans quelques secondes il sera libre. Enfin, qu'il sera entre ses mains et pas celle de ces trafiquants d'animaux Egyptiens.

Il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder. Il ne reste plus que quatre minutes avant que le train de marchandise arrive à quai. L'horloge de gare continue à tourner en cliquetant alors qu'il se demande comment voler la cage sans se faire prendre. Il pourrait ouvrir la cage d'un simple sort mais sans aucun doute le loquet et enchanté pour empêcher cela. Et puis ça ne serait pas très judicieux de jeter le pauvre animal au milieu de deux sorciers qui ne lui veulent visiblement pas du bien aux vues des nombreuses plumes qui lui manque.

3 minutes l'heure tourne, le train ne va pas tarder. Il pourrait attendre d'être dans le train pour transplaner avec la cage mais les sorciers ne laisseront pas leur trésor seul, même dans un train.  
Il faut réfléchir, il doit bien avoir une solution pour sauver cet oiseau majestueux qui se trouve si loin de son habitat naturel. L'oiseau le fixe toujours de son immense pupille comme s'il avait compris qu'il était là pour l'aider. Autour de lui les sorciers guettent le train sans bruit dans la nuit fraiche.

2 minutes. Il n'a plus le temps. Il doit foncer dans le tas. Il n'a aucun plan et plus aucun temps pour en trouver un. D'un coup de baguette il désarme le premier qui lui tourne le dos. 1 minute. Une fois le premier à terre il s'attaque à son collègue. Heureusement il a de la chance l'égyptien n'est pas très adroit avec sa baguette et il rejoint vite son acolyte à terre.

Le clairon de la locomotive sonne annonçant l'arrivée en gare du train. Sans hésitation il s'approche de la cage pour la charger dans un wagon. Il va profiter du voyage pour faire ouvrir la cage et montrer à son nouveau protégé son petit chez lui en attendant de rejoindre les plaines de l'Arizona où il pourra libérer cet oiseau-tonnerre qui n'est pas fait pour rester toute sa vie enfermée pour le bonheur d'un riche collectionneur peu scrupuleux.


	5. Pigeons des rues

Il avait toujours détesté ces satanés volatiles. Ils ne faisaient que trainer sur les cheminées ou dans la rue en maculant les briquettes rouges des trainées blanchâtres de leurs déjections. Ils étaient si sales, si gros et dégoutants. Et pourtant ils le regardaient d'un air snob lorsqu'il les dépassait rapidement d'un air affairé. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces pigeons de rue crasseux qui passait leur temps à ne rien faire alors que lui trimait à délivrer lettre après lettre. Il avait hâte que la retraite approche et qu'enfin il puisse se reposer. Mais en attendant il continuait avec fierté de délivrer son courrier en faisait fi des regards moqueurs de ces vauriens qu'il supportait de moins en moins. C'était peut-être l'âge qui le rendait acariâtre ? Ou peut être qu'il l'avait toujours était ? En tout cas une chose était sure plus ça allait et plus il sentait la moutarde lui monter au bec quand ils les voyaient se moquer de lui et ses lettres. En attendant lui il ne faisait pas rien de son temps. Il avait un métier et une cage bien douillette qui l'attendait chez sa famille de sorcier. Se rengorgeant, il tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour ne plus regarder les pigeons perchaient sur la cheminée du terrier sans voir la fenêtre fermée de laquelle il se rapprochait dangereusement. En un bang sonore il se pris soudain la vitre avant de glisser le long de la fenêtre et d'atterrir pile dans les géraniums de la jardinière sous le regard goguenard de ces maudits piaffes.


	6. Choisir le bon nom

N'avait-on pas idée de donner un nom pareil à un animal ?  
Remarque avait on idée d'adopter pareille boule de poil.  
Un boursouflet, Ginny venait d'adopter un boursouflet rose qui plus est.  
Remarque, c'est vrai qu'il était rigolo avec sa bouille toute ronde et ses poils rose tout ébouriffés.

Mais alors son nom quelle horreur. Il n'y avait pas à dire sa soeur avait toujours eut un don pour donner des noms affreux aux animaux.  
Il s'en moquait bien qu'elle afflige sa boule de poil d'un nom aussi grotesque qu'Arnold, mais elle aurait put quand même s'abstenir de donner un nom grotesque en plus d'être imprononçable à son hibou.


	7. Le calmar géant

On dit que dans les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard vit un calmar géant. Mais que ferait une créature pareil dans un lac d'eau douce ?  
Et pourtant, c'est un fait, Poudlard abrite bien un calmar géant et ce n'est pas la créature la plus effrayante des lieux à ce qu'il se dit.  
Ce calmar est en réalité un animal très curieux qui n'est pas des plus solitaire a contrario de ses condisciples.

Très sociable, il aime énormément qu'on le chatouille sous ses tentacules.  
Il lui arrive de jouer à la balle avec les élèves de l'école, même si la version rapporte la baballe d'un calamar équivaut à aller chercher n'importe quel objet lancé dans le lac. Ce qui peut se relever problématique si vous essayez de faire disparaitre quelque chose dans la grande étendue d'eau. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses la passion de cette créature fascinante pour ce jeu permet que les fonds vaseux du lac ne seront jamais une déchetterie.  
Quand il ne joue pas avec les élèves, il aime bien se promener devant les hublots de la salle commune des Serpentards et parfois, il lui arrive de coller ses ventouses sur la paroi pour effrayer quelque peu les petits nouveaux.

Mais une question se pose. Comment se fait-il que de tout temps il y ait toujours eut un calmar géant dans les tréfonds du lac de Poudlard ?  
Certes, ces créatures vivent très longtemps, mais quand même.  
Il existe plusieurs hypothèses qui visent à trouver une explication logique à ce mystère.  
Certaines plus farfelus que d'autres.  
Peut-être existe-t-il un tunnel au fond du lac qui permet au calmar d'aller et venir et quand un meurt un autre prend sa place ?  
Ou alors c'est un calmar magique qui vit des siècles et des siècles.  
Certains imagines que le directeur de Poudlard capture un nouveau calmar à la mort du précédent.  
Quant à d'autres, ils assurent quand réalité le lac de Poudlard sert de refuge à plusieurs de ces créatures et qu'il existe même un élevage de calmar géant.  
En réalité, personne ne sait ce qui se passe sous l'étendue d'eau immense du parc de Poudlard. Et cela est très bien comme ça.


	8. Norbert le dragon

Un oeuf il avait toujours rêvé d'en posséder un et voilà que maintenant il tient son voeu le plus cher entre ses mains.  
Un oeuf, par merlin il possède un oeuf de dragon. Jamais il n'aurait cru en avoir un et pourtant voilà qu'il caresse la petite roche chaude dans ses mains.  
Emue il met précautionneusement l'oeuf dans son chaudron en lisant le livre qui indique la marche à suivre quant à l'éclosion du précieux reptile.  
Une fois finie il s'assoit devant le feu bien décidé d'être le premier être que verra la petite créature. Il se voit déjà mère poule de ce petit rejeton. Il s'imagine monter sur lui lorsqu'il aura bien grandit.  
Toute sa vie il en a rêvé et voilà qu'un inconnu dans un pub a exaucé son rêve le plus fou.

Petit il aimait les contes remplies de créatures fantastiques, mais plus que tout il adorait quand son père lui lisait Une Anthologie des Monstres pour Enfants du célèbre Norbert Dragonneau.  
Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques est quant à lui son livre de chevet depuis des années. C'est en lisant ces livres que son amour des créatures est né.  
Petit il voulait devenir magizoologiste comme son héros, mais il fut renvoyé de Poudlard et son rêve mouru par la même occasion.  
Son père mort et son désir de carrière enfuie il s'est consacré à son travail de garde-chasse sans plus jamais rêver de dragon et autre créature. Mais voilà qu'un jour son rêve de gosse est venu le hanter sous la forme d'un oeuf. Un petit dragon qu'il compte bien nommer Norbert en hommage de cet homme qu'il admire et de son père qui a tout fait pour l'encourager à suivre ses rêves.


End file.
